nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Manami Kiyota
Manami Kiyota is a Japanese composer, singer, and radio personality, who has worked on some video game projects for Nintendo. Biography Before her game career, Kiyota studied composition and synthesizing at a game college. Then, she formed a short-lived music unit, called "YUENA", with a friend from the college. They often performed at an unknown club in Tokyo. Afterwards, she created her first solo album, titled "Tsukimori No Matsuri", which was released in June 2003 in Japan. Kiyota later created and hosted her radio program, titled "The Egg of Sound", and was broadcast on FM Kofu in March 2004. Later, she performed and written lyrics in many songs in the Final Fantasy Song Book album, released in 2004. She officially began her gaming career in PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure for the Wii system. Later on, she participated on the Xenoblade and Super Smash Bros. series as well. Production History *''PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure'' (2009) - Music *''Xenoblade Chronicles'' (2010) - Music, Chorus *[[Attack of the Friday Monsters!|''Attack of the Friday Monsters!]] (2013) - Vocalist *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (2014) - Music Arrangement *''Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' (2017) - Music, Vocals *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) - Music Arrangement Song Credits [[Xenoblade Chronicles|''Xenoblade Chronicles]] * Everyday Life -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/18946 * Memories -- Composition & Arrangement * A Friend on My Mind -- Composition & Arrangement * Sorrow -- Composition & Arrangement * Ancient Mysteries -- Composition & Arrangement * Reminiscence -- Composition & Arrangement * Intrigue -- Composition & Arrangement * Regret -- Composition & Arrangement * Face -- Composition & Arrangement * Disquiet -- Composition & Arrangement * Apprehension -- Composition & Arrangement * Reminiscence (Music Box) -- Composition & Arrangement * Egil's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Towering Shadow -- Composition & Arrangement * Hope -- Composition & Arrangement * Shadows Creeping -- Composition & Arrangement * Tension -- Composition & Arrangement * Rage, Darkness of the Heart -- Composition & Arrangement * Bionis' Awakening -- Composition & Arrangement * A Spiritual Place -- Composition & Arrangement * Zanza the Divine -- Composition & Arrangement * Futures That Lie Ahead -- Composition & Arrangement * Tephra Cave -- Composition & Arrangement * In the Refugee Camp -- Composition & Arrangement * Colony 6 - Ether Mine -- Composition & Arrangement * Satorl Marsh -- Composition & Arrangement * Satorl Marsh (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement * Colony 6 - Silence -- Composition * Forest of the Nopon -- Composition & Arrangement * Forest of the Nopon (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement * Frontier Village -- Composition & Arrangement * Frontier Village (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement * Eryth Sea -- Composition & Arrangement * Eryth Sea (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement * Alcamoth, Imperial Capital -- Composition & Arrangement * Alcamoth (Night) -- Composition * Where the Ancestors Sleep -- Composition & Arrangement * Colony 6 - Rebuilding -- Composition & Arrangement * Prison Island -- Composition & Arrangement * Sword Valley -- Composition & Arrangement * Sword Valley (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement * Galahad Fortress -- Composition & Arrangement * The Fallen Land -- Composition & Arrangement * The Fallen Land (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement * Colony 6 - Hope -- Composition * Hidden Machina Village -- Composition & Arrangement * Bionis' Interior (Carcass) -- Composition & Arrangement * Bionis' Interior (Pulse) -- Composition & Arrangement * Memory's End -- Composition & Arrangement * Colony 6 - Future -- Composition [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|Super Smash Bros. for Wii U]] *Rosalina in the Observatory / Luma's Theme (Super Mario Galaxy) -- Arrangement *Destroyed Skyworld (Kid Icarus: Uprising) -- Arrangement [[Xenoblade Chronicles 2|Xenoblade Chronicles 2]] *The Ancient Vessel -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/75752 *Gormotti Forest -- Composition & Arrangement *Tiger! Tiger! -- Composition & Arrangement *Irritation -- Composition & Arrangement *Womb Center -- Composition & Arrangement *The Heroic Adventures -- Composition & Arrangement *War and Peace -- Composition & Arrangement *A Place in the Sun -- Composition & Arrangement *Misgivings -- Composition & Arrangement *Spirit Crucible Elpys -- Composition & Arrangement *Tensed Mind -- Composition & Arrangement *Orbital Ring -- Arrangement *The Abandoned City -- Composition & Arrangement *Heart in the Fog -- Composition & Arrangement '''Torna ~ The Golden Country' * Lasaria Woodland -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/82351 * Auresco, Royal Capital -- Composition & Arrangement * Auresco, Royal Capital (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement [[Super Smash Bros. Ultimate|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'']] *Main Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes) -- Arrangement *Battle! (Gladion) (Pokémon Sun / Pokémon Moon) -- Arrangement *Iron-Blue Intention (Castlevania Bloodlines) -- Arrangement Other names *Ai Kiita (Ai Kiitomi) *Kiyota Aihitsuji *Kaneda Manami Interviews * Iwata Asks: Xenoblade Chronicles External links *Official Website (English) *VGMdb profile *Japanese Wikipedia page References Category:Composers Category:Super Smash Bros. Music